Those Days, Those Jealous Days
by xxxCheesecakee
Summary: He was jealous, she knew. ONESHOT HopexOC


**A/N:** Heehee okay so I just decided to wing it and give writing this story a try! I just had the sudden urge to write all of this haha. So just a reminder Adeline is a character I made up, and this takes place in the middle of the main story of FFXIII. I think I'm probably going to write like a whole story of Adeline and her role in FFXIII when I have more time and if anyone actually likes this oneshot. In fact I was actually planning to write out story of her during the main plot in FFXIII first before this, but then I knew I'd probably forget about this idea. So yeah. xD Haha but I'm cool with criticism, but come one try not to be too harsh :)

--------

**Those Days, Those Jealous Days**

"Hellooo there beautiful, how about after all this is over I take you out?"

"Maqui leave her alone! I'm pretty sure she'd rather go out with someone a little more mature. You know, like me?"

"Oh, give me a break!"

Maqui and Yuj, team NORA's youngest members were bickering once again over something. This time? Adeline Griffith. After having a fateful reunion with Snow and his NORA gang, the two wouldn't stop bugging her about going on a date. Who could blame them? Long black boob-length wavyish hair with tinges of thin golden highlights, a small innocent face with distinct golden hazel-colored eyes, and a slim body. It was pretty much no surprise that the younger boys would be all over her.

She giggled ever so slightly as the two continued with their little quarrel. It didn't seem to bother her that much, but it was obviously bothering a certain someone. Hope Estheim. Ever since they started flirting with her, his furrowed brows and his noticeable frown never left. He was jealous, and it was written all over his face. He tried his best not to show it, but no avail. _I'm so hopeless! I probably can't tell her I like her anymore...if I ever got the guts atleast...she obviously likes one of them, not the shy, akward, 14-year old boy who use to be afraid everything..._

Hope thought quietly to himself as he listened to them still flirting with her.

"Sooo what do you say, maybe a movie?"

"OR you could go out to dinner with me?"

Adeline smiled, "Umm aren't you two a little too young for me?" she said.

Maqui quickly replied, "We are not! I happen to be seventeen!"

"And I'm nineteen!" Yuj added, "Besides we're both older than you, you're only fourteen! Atleast you can go on a date with one of us older _men_ rather than that _kid_ over there." he snickered pointing at Hope.

Hope's face turned a deep shade of red and quickly turned around walking straight ahead of them. _Oh great, that was embarassing! Keep walking Hope, just keep walking._

Adeline, noticing Hope's embarrassment, smiled and quickly sneaked up behind him to link her hands with his gloved ones. His eyes widened once he realized what she was doing and turned even redder than he was before. Slowly and nervously, his fingers intertwined with hers. He took in a sharp breath, not knowing if that was a good choice or not and idly swung their hands back and forth.

She couldn't help but think how _adorable_ he was acting right now. She looked back at Maqui and Yuj, who were just as surprised as Hope was. She smirked, "Sorry _kids_, but I kind of like someone else. You know, a real _man. _He's mature, sweet, and insanely handsome. Some qualities that you _boys_ could never have." she looked up at Hope and smiled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. His jaw dropped and he could've sworn the shade of red on his face just turned ten shades deeper. _Is...she serious? No...no...maybe she's just trying to make me feel better?_

"H-hey! We are so mature, isn't that right Maqui?"

"Yeah! And we're handsome...well one of us is at least" replied Maqui in a joking way.

"And what is that suppose to mean!?" yelled Yuj.

The two started to fight yet again. Adeline laughed and pulled Hope along with her so they could get away from them. Neither of them spoke a word to each other, still holding hands.

_Come on Hope, say something! _He thought to himself. After about a minute he finally spoke up, "S-so uhh...did you really mean that?" he asked quietly.

"Huh? Mean what?" Adeline asked ever so innocently.

"Y-you know...you....liking me...d-did you mean it?" He stammered. _Ugh get a hold of yourself!_

She stopped walking and faced him. Her smile grew wide. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck. She got on her tip toes and leaned in until her lips were pressing against his. Hope's eyes became wide. His arms trembled as she wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, deepening their kiss. His _first _kiss. He was feeling pretty ecstatic now as her hands traveled up and fingers knotting with his hair. After what seems like forever, they pulled away and Adeline had the sweetest smile on her face. Hope managed to give her his best smile too, and she gave him a quick peck on the lips for it.

"Soo does that answer your question?" She asked him, still smiling

He smiled back "...Yeah, but um...do you mind if we could do that....like again?"

She giggled, "Anytime." she said while pulling him again for another kiss.


End file.
